Only Yesterday and a Gleam and a Crack Away
by cleartempest
Summary: Set when Dino and Squalo were attending the same school in Italy. When they both take their respective places in the mafia, they find time for the other every so often. SqualoXDino explicitness warning.
1. Chapter 1

Squalo and Dino when they were attending the school for mafioso's kids. XD couldn't help it.

I don't own these people.

Warning: Explicit yaoi, buttsecks, and the sorts

HAha, it will be a more fun them speaking in Italian….

IT BEGINS

He always came to watch him. Dino crouched at his hiding spot. Today, it was behind a large ceramic flower pot and he had a clear view of Squalo engaged in yet another sword fight.

He watched as Squalo landed blow after merciless blow on his opponent, an upperclassmen foolish enough to let the bragging of the young fencing prodigy get to him, and challenged him to a duel. Superbi Squalo was living proof that the saying, "the ones with the biggest bark have the smallest bite," was NOT true.

"Now I'll slice you to ribbons!" He went in for the finishing move. Dino felt a bit squeamish thinking what would befall the other.

"Wait! I give!"

"VOIIIIII! Like hell you are!"

Dino felt his leg falling asleep. He stood up to stretch it out.

Only to find that he was too close to the flower pot to allow such a move.

Oh, shit.

He reached forward in an attempt to catch it, only to discover that he had stepped on his own shoe laces when he stood up. He fell spectacularly next to the shattered pottery. "Oomph!"

Squalo reacted to the noise, perking up, but he didn't turn around. Instead, he laughed, his sword never leaving his opponent's throat. He gave his challenger a swift shoe in the face.

"MMMPH!"

Dino cringed at the sick bony sound it made.

"VOII! You got lucky! I am no longer interested in seeing you die!" He ground the guy's face into the ground. "And for the record, I'M the winner."

The loser made all attempts at movement to indicate that he consented.

"HAHA! Now get your sorry ass out of my sight."

Dino scampered out of the way as the bleeding and whimpering upperclassman ran past him and pushed open the door to the nearest building. His cronies appeared and tried to console him. The door slammed shut.

Dino stared at the back of the other boy, who was completely bloodless with the exception of his blade, which he was currently cleaning with a rag. He was unsure what to do.

"OI! Cavallone?" The blonde jumped, Squalo sheathed his sword and swiveled around. With that unearthly speed of his, he traversed across the courtyard to shove a hand against Dino's chest, effectively pinning him to the ground.

Dino felt the wind leaving his lungs, "Argh!"

The sword-handler smirked, "Only you would be clumsy enough to miss something humongous like that! Couldn't stay away, huh?"

And right there, on the stone pavement, Squalo crashed their mouths together.

It was not a pleasant kiss, not by a long shot. Too much tongue and teeth, and Dino could feel his lips split open. The warm coppery scent of their blood filled his senses.

But there was something about the raw energy that kept Dino responsive, countering with his own mouth, tasting the anonymous blood that merged on their lips. Then he found that the uncomfortable pressure at the back of his head, pressed against the ground, was increasing much too quickly. He raised a hand to Squalo's head and tugged firmly at silver spikes, the swordsman was always too aggressive.

"Ow, dammit. Stop pulling!" Squalo snarled as Dino finally managed to sit up.

"Then stop pushing." Dino shoved Squalo off his lap and stood up, wiping his bloody lips on the back of his hand. "Let's go somewhere else." He turned and started toward the stairwell.

Only, he missed the first step of the stairs and tripped forward, apparently he had forgotten his shoes were untied.

Squalo sprang up and grabbed the back of Dino's vest, earning another winded gasp from the blonde. "OI! Don't die before I'm done with you!" And with that, he dragged Dino up the stairs.

Dino didn't complain. Though his speed for descending - tripping down - the stairs was impressive, it usually took him forever to stumble up the stairs. Sqaulo had them up that flight in two seconds flat.

Then, at the top, another bruising kiss. "I swear I never wanted you so bad before." Squalo growled against parted lips, slipping his hand underneath Dino's shirt.

Dino groaned as callused hands twisted a nipple. "You always say that."

"Haha, don't tell me you feel any different."

And Dino knew that was true. "Whatever." He fisted Squalo's vest and tugged him forward, with all intent to raid the other boy's neck. But their foreheads almost collided.

The louder one resisted the movement just in time, "VOI!!! You almost knocked us out!"

"Heh, my bad." This time, Dino carefully leaned into Squalo, and secured his footing by tightly grabbing the other boy, swiping a tongue along the graceful curve of his neck. He lowered his mouth onto the erogenous area behind Squalo's ear.

"Ugh…" Squalo moaned out. He slid his free hand under Dino's pants, past the waist band of his boxers, and he SQUEEZED.

"Ha…" Dino shut his eyes, "Ooohhh…"

Squalo almost shuddered when Dino's torrid breath passed his ear. It was so arousing…"Dammit! My pants are gonna fucking explode." He went for Dino's belt.

"Wait…" Dino pushed him back at arms length and slumped to lean against the wall. The blonde's cheeks were flushed a rather appealing shade of pink, and his eyes were already clouded. He was clearly trying to summon what little resolve he still had. "Not here, no…" Dino panted.

He looked up at Squalo, whose gaze had darkened, who was slowly running his tongue over blood on his lower lip. Dino shivered. "Let's go to th-" His breath suddenly hitched as a knee was abruptly thrust unflinchingly between his legs, just short of his crotch. The blonde's train of thought derailed, crashing and burning somewhere distant.

Squalo smirked, and brought his knee higher, higher.

"Engh…" Dino let his head roll slightly back against the wall, "I-ah…" He inhaled sharply as the knee made contact. He instinctively ground against Squalo's warm and hard thigh, needing more of that contact, more of that friction. His swelling need became painfully obvious.

Then that arrogant, but albeit, sexy voice growled out, "Where should we go, again?" Squalo leaned forward, placing an elbow alongside Dino's head on the wall. Using his hand to tug down Dino's chin, he met the other's wanting eyes. And just for extra measure, he gave Dino's crotch one last rough movement before placing his leg on the ground again. He leered at Dino's almost disappointed expression. "OI! It only gets better!"

That fact was probably why Dino's expression was ALMOST disappointed.

Squalo's smirk widened and he grabbed Dino's wrist, jerking him forward.

"H-hey!" Dino lost his footing, only managing to avoid falling because the other boy held onto his wrist and that they were around the same height.

Squalo hauled Dino around the corner of the building, stepping onto the railing, with all the intention of jumping onto the piled boxes below.

For Squalo, such a feat was as simple as walking. He neatly leaped onto the nearest box and found his way into the empty alley way below.

It was something that someone with competent reflexes and motor skills would call 'kinda hard,' at worst, landing awkwardly and twisting an ankle.

But for a very aroused and flustered Dino, this was impossible. He leaned over the railing and called out to Squalo below, "What was-I can't do that!"

The head of silvery spikes turned up and Dino was a bit taken aback when he met a hard glare.

"Um…" He apprehensively chewed his lower lip, scanning the boxes below, and then glanced nervously at Squalo. To his surprise the boy below threw back his head and roared with laughter.

"HAHA! Like hell you'd jump!" He snarled. And with that, he leaped up the boxes again.

Before Dino could register Squalo's movements, the other boy had already tugged him forward. His eyes widened, fearful and nervous butterflies bursting in his stomach. "Sq-Squalo!" He reached forward unconsciously and grasped the other's shirt, trying to come in contact with as many solid surfaces as possible.

It didn't help that the sword handler jumped down seamlessly, without stopping for Dino to calm down. It passed in a dizzying colorful blur, and Dino crashed against Squalo's back when they finally reached ground level. Squalo didn't lurch forward.

Dino's pulse thudded painfully, his grip on Squalo's shirt tightened. He did not like heights, much less descending such a high place against his own will. He panted against the other's hair, Squalo's body and the firm ground felt pleasantly stable.

He didn't know what suddenly overcame him. Maybe it was the adrenaline from the jump, or maybe it was how secure Squalo felt right now, but he melted himself against the warm body heat of the other. He had suddenly had an unfathomable desire to be as close as possible to the other boy. The blonde jerked his arm from Squalo's grasp and ran his hand up his shirt, caressing the other's bare chest, and nuzzling the crook of his neck.

"Right here, huh?" Squalo grunted softly as Dino ran a hot tongue over the shell of his ear.

The swordsman had a very soft neck, Dino licked and sucked to his heart's content. He let go of the shirt he had been grabbing and ran that hand down smooth and hard abs, going lower. "Mmmhmmm." He breathed.

"Ha…Oi…" Squalo's breath hitched when Dino grabbed his heated flesh. He could feel, against his bottom, just how aroused the blonde was.

"It's almost dark…" Dino purposefully smeared his thumb over the tip of Squalo's shaft.

"Ah…no shit…" Squalo reached down and gave Dino's hands back to him. He turned around, gazing intensely into dark, dark brown eyes, eyes that needed him so badly. He pulled Dino behind the pile of boxes.

Squalo pressed the other flush against the brick wall. The blonde made some noise of discomfort, but otherwise recovered quickly, letting Squalo dominate their kiss. Dino reached between them to undo the other boy's belt. Or, he tried to.

Squalo chuckled into their kiss as he took the fumbling boy's hands and placed them on to his shoulders, still raiding the blonde's mouth. He unbuckled his sword and tossed it aside, then he loosened his belt himself, letting his pants and boxers fall around his knees. "All thumbs, you." Squalo smirked, pulling from their lip lock.

"Y-yeah." Dino wrapped his arms around Squalo's neck, breathing apprehensively as the sword handler moved on to undo HIS buckle. A blush rose to his cheeks when the silver-haired boy pulled his pants down, down to his ankles.

"Geez, still shy around me?" Squalo teased, grabbing Dino's now exposed arousal.

Fingers wound into those silver spikes. "Nuh-I…Ah- Squalo… p-please…now."

The sword-handler's grin flashed sharp canines. "With pleasure." Squalo stuck two of his fingers into Dino's warm mouth, who coated them with spit. A clear trail of saliva followed his fingers as he removed them. "Spread em." He smirked.

Dino flushed, stepping out of his pants to tentatively raise a leg. "How…?"

"OI! Like this!" Squalo took hold of the lean leg and wrapped it around his waist. Then he found that Dino on one leg was not a good idea. He grabbed the other leg and did the same thing, finding a comfortable center of balance before he found Dino's entrance, pushing in his fingers.

"Ooooh…" Dino shuddered and bucked into Squalo's stomach at the intrusion, but otherwise remembered to relax. He wound his legs more tightly around the other boy.

Squalo bit his lip, the blonde's hardness was digging into his middle and quite frankly, he found it VERY arousing. Dino was probably not even aware of his affect on the silver-haired boy. The sword-handler drew in a breath, continuing the search with his fingers. "Now, you like it when I touch you…"

Dino gasped, he felt his legs go numb. His blush spread and he tried to twist closer into Squalo's touch.

"Here." The other grinned and withdrew his fingers. He spat into his palm and held up his hand for Dino to do the same. Then he coated himself with the combined saliva. "Shoulda had you suck me with that hot mouth of yours," he said, positioning himself at Dino's puckered entrance. "Oh, well. Next time."

"Ah- Gods..." Dino groaned as Squalo pressed into him, so hard, so hot. The grip pinning his hips to the wall was going to cause bruises, but he couldn't find it in himself to care.

"Fuck… always so tight…" Squalo snarled and slanted his thrust just RIGHT.

"Ah!" It was so forceful and searing. Dino felt his arousal jerk, the pleasure from his sweet spot spreading like liquid fire. Squalo pulled out, and pounded in again, this time more forcefully. It already burned so much, but Dino knew that things would only get more forceful, faster, harder. He felt his fingers tighten in the other boy's hair.

A quick hand pushed up Dino's shirt. Sharp teeth nipped at sensitive buds, and moved on to bite and suck at his collar bone. The blonde whimpered, sure that the bites had drawn blood. "Squ-ah! F-faster!"

Squalo speed up. The air become hot, sticky, or perhaps it was just them.

Dino's heart thudded violently and his breath came in ragged gasps, he glanced down at the boy pinning him to the wall. The twilight shined so breathtakingly on Squalo's pale and flushed face, his light hair especially aided that peculiar glow. Those stormy grey eyes were somehow both set and lost in concentration, occasionally fluttering close, only to open again in all their piercing desire.

"Touch me…" Dino managed. He choked out a moan when he felt a rough hand rub his aching arousal. "Ha…oh…" Breath came so difficultly now, his senses seemed to all focus on the heat building at his core. The intensity of eminent release felt so heavy.

"Come on." Squalo snarled quietly. He suddenly lifted Dino and threw only the blonde's shoulders and upper back against the wall with heart stalling force. With this new position, he could go even deeper.

He grasped the other's length harshly, and gave the quivering boy a blinding, mind numbing pump before ramming violently in, going as deep as he could as fast as he could.

The intensity reached a burning peak and overflowed, Dino swore he saw stars.

"AH!" The blonde arched off the wall, his head turning to the side. Squalo watched the other's eyes shut in ecstasy, flushed cheeks darkened. That gorgeous column of neck stretched back, bites and marks reopened. Dino's previously ravished lips opened wide and a loud breathy cry tore from him as he came. "Squalo!"

The silver-haired boy felt warmth pool on his shirt and Dino becoming impossibly tight from release. "Holy shit." The sword-handler groaned, letting himself go.

They collapsed in a panting heap. Dino fell forward against Squalo, trying to catch his breath. He looked up the golden sky, wiping sweat from his brow. Blood red streaks were tinting the pure yellow expanse. It would be dark soon. He put his head on Squalo's quietly heaving shoulder.

"Oi…" He heard Squalo pant.

"Y-yeah?"

"You're fucking hot when you come."

And without another word, Squalo slid Dino off his lap and stood up, pulling up his pants. He tucked himself in and bent to pick up his sword sheath, slinging it over his hips.

Then he leaned against the pile of boxes, amused at the post-orgasmic Dino trying to put on his own pants. Squalo couldn't help but think how cute Dino was when he was trying to focus. He shook his head, "VOI! You are hopeless after all!" He laughed again, Dino was even cuter when he was trying to glare. "Gimme that." He yanked the pants from Dino and held them out, offering a shoulder for support. "Come on! Step into them already!"

Dino placed a hand on Squalo and managed to get his feet positioned properly. Then the Squalo easily slid his pants up. It felt weird, having the destructive sword-handler dress him. "Uh…I can do the rest my self." He tried to jerk away, but the other boy didn't loosen his grip.

"Whatever," Squalo said simply, zipping, buttoning, and buckling. He gave Dino a spank. "There! All done."

"Ow! It's still sore…" Dino winced and gingerly rubbed his behind, then glanced down to find Squalo looking up at him. Said boy promptly stood up, as if refusing to 'look up' at someone. He backed Dino against the wall again, and the blonde involuntarily shivered at the knife-like eye contact. "Uh…" Shit, Squalo's body was so warm…

Then the other boy pulled away, smirking. "Like hell you can take it again."

"Heh." Dino shook his head. "You tease…" he moved to step forward, "Ahh! Dammit." The sharp tenderness burned.

"Hey, wanna get some gelato?"

"Ge-gelato?" Dino snapped his head up at the other's request. "But I'll be limping and we are all messed up, and…" His eyes traveled toward the embarrassing mess on Squalo's shirt. "I- my, uh…fluids will be in plain view."

"So?"

"People will look at us funny…"

Squalo rolled his eyes, then suddenly whipped out his sword and held the blade to Dino's jugular with practiced accuracy.

Dino stalled in shock, he would have jumped out of his skin if he wasn't so afraid to have actually jumped.

"Good, I always feel like killing after sex anyways." Squalo teasingly let the cool blade touch the underside of Dino's chin, before he slid it back in its holster. "Take it as a compliment."

"I…uh…what?" Dino brought his hand to his neck, checking for attachment. He swallowed and cleared his throat. "I…um…don't really feel like eating gelato right now…"

"Then just come with me!" Squalo grabbed Dino's arm and tugged him out of the alley and on the street.

"ARGH!!! Slow down!"

THE END

This was meant as a one shot, but I'm getting ideas…

Anyways, review before you go! They make me want to write more pRon. Hehehe…

TBC(?)


	2. Gelato, yo

Plot bunny is officially thirty feet tall and pouncing on my brain. Therefore, there are many flashbacks and yeah…bear with me, sorry if they seem OOC. That's just what happens when one tries to extend a one shot. D:

I really hope the flashbacks are distinct! I separated the present and flashbacks with '…………………'

Tell me if I'm stupid and it's confusing.

I don't own them.

BEGIN CHAPTER

By the time Squalo had gotten them to the small vendor's stand, Dino's found that the sharp pain had already spread and blurred into one big burning mess. He sat himself down carefully at one of the tables littered around as Squalo went to order.

"UOII! What kinda shit you got back there?" He scanned the various gelato filled holes. "One of that stuff…and get me one of that!"

He is so rude. Dino sighed and glanced at the counter, very relieved that it was high enough so that the bottom half of Squalo's shirt was not visible to the cashier. He didn't need the vendor thinking that Squalo was THAT rude, especially if he was going to be seen with him…he suppressed a squawk when the salesperson eyed the hilt of the sheathed sword nervously. And, to Dino's horror, he saw that it wasn't completely cleaned off yet.

Squalo seemed oblivious though, he took the cups from the fearful vendor, giving her a strange look. Then he moved to sit on the other side of Dino, sliding his cup to him.

Dino reached out for his cup of frozen fluffy. Though, he preferred that it stopped first, anticipating the trajectory of moving objects wasn't exactly a strong point of his. Leaving the cup on the table, he leaned forward to bring the spoon to his mouth. "Ah…shit." His backside blazed up at the movement. He squirmed uncomfortably. Now his boxers felt a little wet. He blushed, embarrassed for not thinking to have cleaned himself off. Then he heard Squalo laughing again. And he looked up. "What is so funny?"

"You." Squalo said simply, spoon still in his mouth.

"Keh." Dino shifted to a comfortable position and took the cup off the table. Though he had to say, eating this way was always a gamble for him.

He silently thanked an entity when the first bite went successfully. He turned the tasty spoonful over in his mouth. Fior DiLatte, traditional Italian Creamy milk. How had Squalo known what his flavor of choice was? He looked at Squalo, who was leaning back on his chair, legs crossed, and Dino become very uncomfortable.

That spot that Dino had made only a few minutes ago was almost being flaunted. Dino looked around nervously, would anyone really notice? He glanced back. It was so BLATANT.

He coughed it up to him being too sensitive until he saw a woman walking into the gelato shop with her husband look at the two amusedly. And he heard her go, "Teenagers…"

Then a girl and her friend passed, she glanced at the two and blushed, hastily turning back to her conversation.

"Squalo!" Dino 'threw' a handful of napkins to the oblivious -- or not -- boy, "Cover it!"

The fencer smirked as the napkins aimed toward him ended up behind Dino. He uncrossed his legs and patted his lap. "Why don't you?"

"What?" Dino was going to refuse by default, until he thought about it. His rear was burning like a bitch and Squalo's lap had to feel better than the metal chair AND he would get to take care of the source of his mental discomfort. Then they'd look more like an innocent couple as opposed to a not so innocent couple who just DID it.

Dino stood, winced, and plopped himself down on the warm lap, sighing. It felt a little better. Though he couldn't say he felt more comfortable, it had become more awkward to him. And it didn't help that Squalo had taken to groping him. "Stop…grabbing me."

He heard the swordsman chuckle, "OI! You definitely put YOURSELF in this situation."

Dino realized he should have figured that Squalo had that 'come sit on my lap so I may molest you' look. He resumed eating and looked down at the light-brownish cream in Squalo's cup, "What did you get?"

"Torrone. That Sicilian nut candy stuff."

"Ah…how did you know what flavor I liked?"

"Hmm? I didn't know. I just got the two I couldn't decide over." Squalo dipped his spoon into Dino's cup and licked the frozen cream off with relish.

"Hey!"

"OI! I paid, you know."

"Oh, yeah…I should pay you-"

Squalo never accepted Dino's money. "Tch. No NEED."

"Alright then." It always played out like this.

"Ciaossu."

"AHHH!" Dino jumped, only staying on Squalo's lap because the other boy had held him in place. "Reborn!" He turned his head frantically. Where was he? His eyes finally fell on a much too large calculator. "Reborn, what kind of costume is that?!"

"Oi, Arcobaleno!"

"Ciaossu." Reborn calculator nodded toward Squalo, then leaped on the table and kicked the side of Dino's head.

"Argh!" Dino whined, rubbing his smarting head, "Reborn, what was that for?"

"You have a test tomorrow on money management."

"Oh, I don't have to worry about that, no one in our class gets it- AHH!" Reborn had heeled Dino's head into the table. "WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"That doesn't mean _YOU_ can't get it. You are going to inherit the largest family out of everyone in your class."

"No, I'm not!" Dino cried exasperatedly.

"Stop denying it." Reborn then tilted his head to look at the other boy.

Dino suddenly noticed that he was talking to Reborn while he was on Squalo's lap. "Uh-" He twisted to jerk away. But to no avail. He glanced nervously at Reborn.

And without missing a beat, the hit man baby said, "I am already aware of the extent of your relationship with Superbi Squalo." Then he added, "And how frequently, though the total number of your encounters is not sufficient to create a solid conclusion yet."

Dino's cheeks turned a remarkable shade of red. "R-Reborn! Does that mean you-"

"I have no need to spy on you. When you return home, the state of your body usually tells me everything."

"AHHH!" Dino buried his head in his arms.

"It's a wonder the others don't suspect a thing."

Dino cringed in relief, he didn't like the idea of his subordinates knowing. They raised him, after all.

Reborn turned his attention to Squalo again. "Can I trust you to get him home safely, I am sure he is not fit to run from potential danger."

Dino made a strange muffled noise.

"Gotcha, Arcobaleno!"

"Thank you." Then Reborn kicked Dino's wrist. "Be sure to wash up before you come to study. You will be skipping dinner today."

Dino's head shot up, "What?!" He looked around, Reborn was gone. "Awww, no! No!"

"Funny, I don't think I ever heard you say 'no' like that before."

"Sh-shut-up!" Dino groaned again. "Man, are you going to study?"

"Haha, as if! I'm gonna train when I get back. And clean that loser's blood off."

Dino winced. "Ah…of course…" Then, much to his surprise, he felt a spoon touch his lips. "Wha-"

"Take mine. I'm eating when I get home."

"Squalo, I-mmph!" The silver haired boy took this chance to shove his spoon into the blonde's mouth.

Dino licked it off. Squalo was…sharing? He let the nutty cream melt on his tongue.

A few minutes found them walking towards Cavallone Manor.

Squalo had slung his arm around Dino's waist, allowing the blonde support. And as tense as the swinging sword was making Dino, he found it slightly reassuring.

He turned his head. "You never stop do you?"

Squalo glanced sideways, and then fixed his eyes on the road again. "What?"

"Training, I mean."

The fencer snorted, "Of course not, I'm going to beat the Sword Emperor. But I'm already so damn good I can also periodically do you."

Dino made a face, though his grin refused to be suppressed. "How…arrogant…"

Laughing, Squalo pulled him closer. "And YOU like it." Their cheeks touched.

Dino felt his heart flutter strangely. If nothing, he had noticed that their encounters always made Squalo act softer towards him the moments afterwards. He was somewhat sad when their walk ended, the large gates of the Cavallone mansion just in front of them.

"I'm going to take off now." Squalo turned to Dino, keeping his arm around the blonde's waist. He brought up his other hand to stroke Dino's cheek before melting their lips together.

The kiss was soft, tender. And Dino felt his face grow warm, his eyes felt heavy. He shut them slowly.

A barely audible sound hummed from the back of Dino's throat, but Squalo had heard it. He instinctively deepened the kiss.

Dino whimpered as he felt a tongue against his, his heart thudded faster.

Squalo still tasted like Torrone.

He opened his mouth wider, only to feel Squalo pulling away. The blonde opened his eyes and carefully wiped a trail of saliva from his lips. "You. Complete. Tease." He pouted, but couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. He looked at Squalo, who still had his hand next to Dino's face, whose face became strange for a split second, an unreadable expression flashed across Squalo eyes.

It passed as soon as Dino realized it. The fencer hardened his gaze again and let go of the other boy.

Squalo grinned that cock-sure grin of his, "Later." He said simply before walking off.

"You know, I hate you!"

Squalo turned to call over his shoulder, "Yeah? Try saying that tomorrow!" And with a laugh, he turned forward again.

Dino stayed where he was, watching the other boy walk further and further down the paved road, the sword swaying at his side, before he turned the corner and disappeared.

Dino sighed and turned his attention to the intercom. He held down the off-white button.

Light static filtered through, "Who is this?"

"It me, Dino!"

"Ah, boss." The gates slid open enough for Dino to step in. He walked across the dried up front yard to the front door, where Romario was waiting.

"Boss, welcome home."

"Romario, I told you not to call me boss."

"Fine, young master." Romario guided Dino to the first floor bathroom. "We had this bath drawn under Mr. Reborn's orders. You are to go immediately to the library afterwards."

"I understand, thank you." Dino answered, tugging at his tie.

Romario bowed out and shut the door.

Dino pulled his tie off, tugged off his vest, and unbuttoned his shirt. For a test, he dipped an arm in the bath.

He was relieved that it was still warm. He undid his belt and pulled off his pants.

When he had completely stripped, he stepped carefully into the bathtub. He felt one of his arms slip and he came crashing down, some water sloshed out of the tub. He quickly righted his position, sitting up straight on the soft mat provided. It was typical of him, and he had to be thankful that he hadn't slipped another way and fallen on his bottom.

The water stung a little, but he knew it would pass soon enough. He reached for a bar of soap and lathered up.

Staying in the warm soapy bath was appealing. Dino stretched out and leaned back his head, meeting the gaze of peeling painted angels on the ceiling. He shuddered. Angels shouldn't look weathered.

He shut his eyes. The water was so warm, he felt so comfortable, and it was so quiet…

…………………..

Lunch had always been awkward for him. That particular day, Dino had been pondering what drove the cook to pack him soup. Soup never really ended up inside of him, as the large spreading pool of aromatic but SCORCHING liquid on his shirt was to confirm. He stood and ran towards the bathroom.

Of course he never really ran. He felt his legs stumble uneasily and then the lunch of the person in front of him was getting progressively closer to his face.

He had knocked into someone who always looked immaculate, someone with an air that promised misery if one got too close, someone with a sword permanently sheathed at his side.

Harsh hands came up to catch Dino's arm. "OI! What the hell are you doing?"

Dangling from the other's digging grasp, Dino felt his shoulders being jerked forward, and his head fell back to met the petrifying glare of Superbi Squalo. The one and only.

Dino swallowed, wincing at the strong grip Squalo had on his shoulders. It felt as though Squalo wanted nothing more than to rip him in half, and he swore murderous intent never left those hardened eyes. He smiled nervously and brought his shaking hands to Squalo's, attempting to pry the other's grip off. "I'm very sorry, it was an accident and- ungh!" He winced as he fell hard on his back pockets. The Vongola had pushed him away disgustedly.

"Fucking Cavallone trash." Squalo walked away, holding out his hands as though he had touched something filthy.

Dino pushed himself up. He bit his lower lip as he gave his poor bottom a pat, and continued his trek towards the bathroom.

He pushed open the heavy door, wrinkling his nose at the heavy cleaning agent smell. As many times as he been here to clean off his clothes, wash his cuts and scrapes, and of course, do his business, the smell still bothered him.

He ran to the sink, catching himself on the porcelain bowl before colliding with the mirror, and he unbuttoned his shirt, groaning a bit when the top few buttons were accidentally ripped off. He shoved his shirt into the sink and turning on the faucet. The oil and red color of the soup floated towards him.

He wrung and soaked his shirt until the red and the oil could no longer be drawn out.

Then the door opened, and Dino saw silver hair in the mirror he was facing. He tensed, turning his attention back to his shirt, as though he hadn't noticed.

To his surprise, Squalo took the sink next to him, and washed his hands without a word.

Then he realized that Squalo was ignoring him, refusing to associate with him. Dino inwardly cringed. The silence between them was crushing and induced nervous stomach cramps, at least on Dino's part. He felt the need to break the silence.

He turned to Squalo, who was scrubbing his pants with a paper towel. A ruined textbook was dumped in the waste bin. "Uh, listen, I'm sorry about that, I'll pay for -"

"Shut up. It's nothing your family can afford."

Dino winced and turned back to his shirt. He shut the faucet off and wrung his shirt dry. "It was really an accident, and I'm sorry about it!" He turned again to Squalo, wet shirt balled up in one hand. "What do you have against my family?"

That was when Squalo's eyes widened ever so slightly in surprise, before they narrowed again, the hard gaze unfaltering. "You don't know? How naïve. It's nothing that is worth my time to explain to you."

"Why not?"

Dino saw the gray eyes deliberately scan his bare upper body, taking in the various bandages and bruises that marked it. "Stop being so dense and shut up. That's why you get beaten up so much, you know, you sure give off some annoying fucking vibes."

"Hmm? What?" Dino glanced down. "No, most of these are my fault."

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" Squalo glared.

"Yeah, but you were assuming that I-"

"Are you listening to yourself speaking?" Squalo looked as though he could not believe the other boy. "I'll help you kill yourself faster."

"I'm not trying to kill myself. I just get into a lot of- ah!" Dino dropped his shirt and grabbed his throbbing hand. While talking, he had forgotten how close his hand was to the sink.

"No shit, you're a walking train wreck." Squalo rolled his eyes and turned to leave. "You're whack, fucking weird trash, just go die." He tugged open the door and strode out, leaving the door to click shut on its own.

Dino was left with his shirt, white front stained a pale ginger color. He knew Squalo had reason to be mad. He clutched his wet shirt to his chest, eyes watering at the prolonged exposure to the cleaning agents. At least he didn't die.

……………….

A damp head of hair lifted from the cooling soapy bath. Dino panted, catching his breath, he'd fallen asleep and fell forward into the water, "How dumb." He laughed and hugged his knees to his chest. Memories of Squalo only a couple years ago always gave him chills. He got out and drained the tub, going over to the shower to give himself a final rinse.

Squalo made a triumphant noise at the shredded practice targets littered across the dark field. He had improved his time. He smirked at the pathetic inanimate objects he just destroyed, suddenly having the urge to slash his blade deep into the squirting artery of another human, suddenly realizing he didn't have nearly enough experience.

Then, he didn't feeling accomplished at all. The targets didn't fight back. Shredding them was nothing.

Dino had once been just as pathetic. Squalo scowled at himself for letting his eyes go soft at Dino's smile.

It was just that the boy has always been such a precarious entity, every action he took was a gamble and every second of the day, Dino could potentially die. Yet his sincerity was so solid. And he had a smile for everyone, endearing ones for all the other kids who wrinkled their noses at his constant state of chaos, cringing ones for bullies who kicked him out of the way when he bent to retrieve fallen books, apologetic ones for the teachers who reprimanded his chronic tardiness, and Squalo had found it so abnormal and disconcerting when Dino's brightest and most genuine smiles were for HIM.

…………………..

They were going to be future mafia members. That was the only thing that kept Squalo interested in the affairs of other students. And sometimes, even that fact wasn't enough. This bored him.

It had been the day that Dino had the misfortune of crashing into Squalo. As the teacher scanned the room to account for the students, a certain blonde fell through the door and tripped onto the carpet. His half buttoned shirt was damp, an unsightly stain in the front. A couple students snickered.

"Young man, you are late." The teacher pursed her too red lips.

"Ah, sorry, had to clean up," more snickers from the class, and the blonde flashed that annoying sunny grin. Squalo wanted to knock in those teeth. Until he realized that he shouldn't waste thoughts on the Cavallone heir. Cavallone, after all, is totally going to become an obsolete family. He was certain.

"Fine. You're here now." The teacher waved a dismissing hand. "Now everyone open your book to page 240."

Meaningless lessons about the history of copyright laws or something of the sort. Squalo rolled his eyes. The blonde came into his line of vision.

The idiot was drawing on his arm with a blue marker.

Squalo, not able to stand the sight, turned away.

The period ended with a lecture about lawsuits involved with copyright. Squalo was the first one out of there.

During their gym class, Squalo stomped a boy's throat into the grassy field. He caught a charging friend of said boy around the neck and dared anyone else to try to help him. And this was because they looked at him funny.

Later, changing back into his school uniform, satisfied with a sea of classmates too afraid to meet his eyes, Squalo met dark brown ones.

The pair of eyes stared, and they looked thoughtful, and Squalo did not know whether or not Cavallone was fearless or straight up mentally incapable. Actually he knew, of course he knew, and he was sure it was the later.

He glared harder, refusing to be the one to break the stare. He refused to feel satisfied when the idiot looked away and fell over his pants as he tried to get them on. The Cavallone wasn't worth feeling satisfied over.

"You were too pathetic back there, not worth my time." He drawled as he left. Both were alone in the locker room. Squalo lagged because he always had to look just right. Dino lagged because he was Dino.

A soft uneasy laugh, "I hope it stays that way."

The other boy's voice surprises Squalo a little. It was barely audible, serious, and did not come out idiotic or goofy. "Tch. You'll probably die on your way home anyways." He turned his head back just enough to let the blonde in his field of vision.

He whipped his head forward again when he sees a smile for him. No one smiled for him. "You are an idiot after all." He pushed the door open and headed out.

And every time Squalo saw the blonde bumbling in late to class, and every time Squalo witnessed yet another accident, and every time Squalo turned away from the bright smiles directed at him, he was amazed at how this boy is still alive in their world, or at all for that matter.

Once, he smiled back. It was only to see how Dino would react, of course, and it was more of a smirk, really, and unavoidably condescending, but Dino had looked surprised and blushed before frantically averting his eyes.

When Dino didn't try to make eye contact with him for the rest of day, Squalo could only conclude that, no joke, Cavallone had a crush on him. He laughed to himself, no more annoying smiles.

He saw him in the school courtyard one day, drawing on his arm with a red marker.

And he thought Dino could provide a fair amount of amusement for the time being. "OI!"

"Hmm?" A blonde head turned up, and Dino's cheeks could not hide his reaction to the other boy. He smiled nonetheless. "Ah, hello, nice day, no?"

"Why do you do that?" Squalo demanded.

Dino looked a little confused. "What?"

"Draw on your arm like a stupid kid…or like a girl."

"Oh, I draw the tattoo designs I want to get someday, to see how they would look."

"You?" Squalo barked a laugh, "I didn't think you were one to want a tattoo."

Dino's head tilted. "Really? What did you fancy me as?"

"A total wuss." Then he realized his statement implied that he _thought_ about him. "Everyone would think so." He added, to save himself.

"I guess, but they look so cool." Dino's eyes met his. "Would you get one?"

"And mark up my perfect skin? Hell no."

"It might bring out your perfect skineven more." Dino laughed, "Here, lemme draw one on you!" he reached for one of Squalo's hands.

"HEEY!" Squalo quickly moved him arm away. But Dino had snatched his wrist and fell off the bench he was sitting on.

Blonde dangling from his arm, Squalo wished he hadn't started this conversation, because the Cavallone's warm hands did something to him. And he couldn't squash it down.

He was annoyed at himself for sitting down with Dino, for letting Dino draw on his arm, for not stopping this from happening because he WANTED Dino to draw on his arm. And he thought of how this was so stupid and how he liked how stupid it was. He _LIKED_ it. He liked the cool tip of the marker gliding on his arm. He liked the warm thigh against his. He liked how the blonde still smelled like the cinnamon roll he had gotten on his shirt during snack break.

And he liked how Dino was humming, humming something much too happy and definitely STUPID.

Squalo looked down at the red figure coming into view, a shark.

He told Dino to draw water, just because.

When Dino argued that drawing water would throw off the design, Squalo told him to make it work.

And when Dino was finished, Squalo still wanted to argue about marker tattoos because it had been…

It had been a breath of fresh air.

"Squalo?"

"I don't-" I don't get you. He couldn't say it. He grabbed his bag off the floor and left without another word.

He had regretted that day. He had gone back to ignoring the blonde. And whenever he had the chance, he glared, quickly turning away to avoid Dino's confused look. This was strange because he had always been a sadist, and the fact that he couldn't stand to see Dino's hurt expression made him even angrier.

He started to hate the scenario he had put himself in. And he hated how much he still wanted a stolen moment with the blonde, when he felt Dino take his hand and lead him from the dark and gritty world he had known his whole life, and he felt as if he could stop moving for once.

He tries again when the Cavallone was laying in the shade under a lemon tree. He sits on the grass next to Dino. The fragrant lemons made the spot seem somewhat more peaceful than the rest of the school.

Or maybe it was just Dino being there.

"Oi." Then he smirked. The blonde was asleep. And Squalo didn't think he had ever seen someone look so content.

This boy who was going to inherit generations of financial problems, who would probably never live through his first inevitable mafia scuffle, this rarity of a boy was sleeping under a tree, dirt and leaves were surely going to end up in his hair and on his clothes. And Squalo wanted to understand the expression on Dino's face, and he couldn't because he never thought of slothful afternoon naps as a way to escape the harsh realities of the world. He reached out and stroked a warm crease on Dino's collar. Not aware of what exactly he wanted.

And he couldn't imagine how someone who wanted out of his situation so badly could still manage to look so at ease.

He often forgot Dino was a Mafioso in training, until he sees Reborn by his side, and he sees Dino surrounded by a sea of suited subordinates, all so much older. And he sees Dino's normally sunny face drawn in an uncomfortable grimace. And for the longest time, he believed it was those subordinates that anchored Dino in place and kept him from floating to the heavens. The Dino he thought he knew would run as soon as his subordinates had their backs turned. He had been so sure.

And his notion was proved wrong and snuffed out the day Dino became the Bucking Horse.

……………………

Dino stared ruefully at his graphs. "Reborn, this makes no sense!"

"Of course it does, you just don't understand it yet."

"That doesn't help!" Dino turned to the hit man baby.

"You're as slow as ever." Leon changed to a pointer and Reborn tapped a problem in Dino's workbook. "Read it out loud."

"You spend 12000 making arrangements to meet for a bribe, and you expect 40000 from the deal. If circumstances change and you can only obtain 8000, would you spend an additional 2000 to make the deal possible?" Dino made a face. "What? Of course I wouldn't."

"You're not thinking." Reborn pushed down a lever. An explosion blew off Dino's window.

"Ahh! Okayokay, so I WOULD follow through." Dino looked desperately between Reborn and the next box of explosive matter.

"Explain."

"Be-because I would lose less money!"

Reborn smiled, "Calculate the cutoff amount and we can move on."

"But wouldn't it be a waste of time?"

Reborn's look darkened. "You of all people can not afford to think that way."

A couple hours and five major explosions later, Dino managed to finish going through the seemingly impossible study guide. "Reborn! I think I'm starting to get it…Reborn?" He turned around. "Don't fall asleep!"

Then Dino debated going to bed. He was tired and sore and his stomach burned. He was damn hungry. He thought of a snack from the kitchen and looked at the dark and long staircase. He shook the snack idea off, preferring to stay put in his chair. He pulled the textbook closer and went over more scenarios.

The next day, Dino ran into class, a breakfast biscuit still stuffed in his mouth. He took his seat and finished his breakfast, swiping the crumbs on the ground. For once he had been on time. He looked over to Squalo's empty seat, wondering where he was. Squalo always came before him. But then again, he was always late.

At precisely the right time, Squalo strode into the classroom. Not a moment too early and not a moment too late. Dino should have known. He smiled at the cold look Squalo gave him, seeing a hidden gleam in those eyes.

"I'm gonna ace this test." He told himself as his teacher moved to pass out the packets.

END CHAPTER

OMG, it was so long and had no smut! You are amazing if you just read that. Heh, sorry, the plot bunny didn't leave room for it. BUT you can expect some in the next chapter. Teeheee…

Quick note: I know 'ciaossu' is half Japanese and Reborn probably only uses it in Japan, but it seemed so very Reborn-ish, that I had to keep it.

Reviews are greatly appreciated. Leave something, especially if you faved this!


End file.
